


it's all about luck

by allhalethekings



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor!Derek Hale, Actor!Scott McCall, Actor!Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, San Diego Comic Con AU, Spiderman!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethekings/pseuds/allhalethekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, everyone - we know how excited you are to see this fella so please put your hands together for our Peter Parker, Stiiiiiiiles Stilinski!” The panel moderator announces and Stiles puts a big smile on his face and runs out on the stage.</p>
<p>This is Stiles’s third? fourth? time at San Diego Comic Con and it never gets old.</p>
<p>[Inspired by the TW cast calling Hoechlin in the middle of the TW panel at SDCC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all about luck

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’m sure you guys heard the cast kept calling Hoechlin during their panel until he called Posey back and Dylan just lost his shit. So I just couldn’t NOT write a SDCC!Sterek AU okay?! Loosely based on [THIS](https://twitter.com/fangirlishness/status/619307910829441025/video/1), if you haven’t seen it yet!

This is Stiles’s third? fourth? time at San Diego Comic Con and it never gets old.

He grins as he gets closer to the stage, playfully shoving Scott forward, bouncing on his feet from the excitement. If anyone had told him a scrawny dork from Beacon Hills who spent too much time watching Star Wars and worshipping Marvel would be Peter Parker in the newest Spiderman reboot, he’d have called them stupid and moved on.

But here he is, already two movies in, and he can’t believe his luck.

When he’d first heard about the direction Marvel was taking the relationship between Spiderman and Jean DeWolff - well now, Jonathan DeWolff - Stiles was impressed. It takes a lot for a major movie franchise to even consider the possibility of turning a female character male  _just_  to play with the idea of Spiderman possibly being in a homosexual relationship but they’d taken the risk.

And it had paid off - big time.

Fans from around the world had raved about this new Spiderman and what’s more, they’d fallen in love with Stiles and Derek so much so that Marvel had actually extended Derek’s contract and given him the role in the most recent movie. Never mind that Stiles and Derek had also shared some impeccable chemistry together; it helped that they’d begun dating halfway in the filming of the first movie after pining from afar for weeks.

Of course, that’s another thing their fans had practically eaten up when they’d finally made their relationship public shortly before the second movie was announced.

“Alright, everyone - we know how excited you are to see this fella so please put your hands together for our Peter Parker, Stiiiiiiiles Stilinski!” The panel moderator announces and Stiles puts a big smile on his face and runs out on the stage.

The audience is already going crazy, hundreds of people screaming his name. He waves at them all good-naturedly as he takes a seat beside Scott, who grins at him. They fist bump, Stiles giving him an exaggerated wink and the crowd goes crazy once again.

As he looks out into the audience, he’s only a bit saddened by the fact that Derek isn’t coming back for the third movie. They’d met for the first time when they were auditioning for the same role a few years ago and had barely kept in touch. It wasn’t until Stiles was cast as Peter Parker and Derek as Jonathan DeWolff that they’d reconnected.

The first fifteen minutes of the panel rushes by in an instant. They all take turns answering some of the questions the moderator asks - “What’s your favourite stunt scene?”, “Who’s the prankster on set?”, “How has the relationship between Peter and Harry (Scott’s character) developed?” - and it’s not long before it’s time to let the audience ask questions.

Stiles grins at Scott; this type of audience engagement is their favourite part of the panels.

“Um, hi, this question is for Scott McCall,” a timid voice asks, clearly flustered. Scott squints towards the mike stand in the audience, nodding in satisfaction when he sees a shy teenaged girl dressed as Gwen Stacy. He nods encouragingly at her and she smiles. “Do you think Harry can ever forgive Peter for what he did to his dad?”

Stiles turns to Scott, giving him his best exaggerated puppy dog eyes, laughing when it earns him a round of laughs and ‘ _awwww_ ’ from the audience. Scott rolls his eyes and starts to answer.

His thoughts stray over to Derek again, wondering what he’s doing in Europe right now. The fans already knew he wasn’t returning for the third movie and he had secured a few other films soon after he was done shooting with Marvel but he had a month off between projects and had wanted to spend the time with his sisters touring Europe. Not that Stiles was jealous; he’s been to Europe for a few projects himself but he does miss seeing Derek everyday.

Stiles snaps back to reality when he feels Scott’s knee knock into his own, giving him an expectant look. He smiles sheepishly towards the mike stand. “I’m sorry, I totally spaced out, sweetheart.” The girl at the stand blushes all over. “What was the question?”

“Do you - um - do you think Derek Hale will be returning for future projects since the Jonathan DeWolff’s death was left a bit ambiguous at the end of the last movie?”

At the mention of Derek, the audience begins to cheer wildly. Stiles smirks, scratching at his chin. He gives the girl a mischievous look. “I think we should just ask him, am I right?” Without waiting for anyone to respond, he fishes his phone out of his back pocket and dials the Derek’s number. Never mind the fact that it’s probably in the middle of the night in Europe.

The fans begin to cheer like crazy, even wilder than before, as he’s doing this and Scott grins. “That’s a good idea, bro!” He winks at Stiles and mimics Stiles and the sight of both Stiles and Scott trying to call Derek must be something to behold because the audience hasn’t stopped cheering at all. In fact, they only get more energetic.

“Guys, there’s a slight chance this won’t work,” Scott warns, winking at Stiles. Predictably, it doesn’t work. The crowd  _awwww_ s and Stiles is just about to open his mouth to answer the audience member’s question himself when Scott’s phone begins to play out a familiar ringtone. Almost instantaneously, the crowd erupts into loud cheers as Scott and Stiles share wide grins.

Stiles’s heart thumps in his chest; it’s foolish and totally dorky but anytime he thinks of Derek, he gets the same warm feeling in his heart. Scott shushes the audience and they go deathly quiet, only random bursts of gasps and giggles echoing through the hall. Scott picks up the phone and puts it on speaker, raising it so that it’s right in front of his microphone.

“Hello?” Scott asks, moving closer to his phone and Stiles leans in, barely able to hide his grin. Scott gives him a knowing side glance, waggling his eyebrows. “Derek?”

Just mindless fuzz and background noise and then -

“Hey, Scott?” Derek’s voice is breathy, laden with sleep, and Stiles feels just a little bad for waking him up in the middle of the night.

Stiles leans back, clapping his hands like a wild man, jumping up and down in his seat as the audience whoops loudly. The loudness of the audience nearly swallows Derek’s voice so Stiles leans forward again, shushing the audience.

“Derek? We’re at comic con and people want to say hi!” Stiles says, grabbing Scott’s phone and holding it out to the audience, laughing as the hall erupts into various cheers, people screaming  _we love you Derek!_  and  _we miss you Derek_!. Stiles can hear a breathy laugh coming from Derek. He raises his finger to his lips again and people quieten almost instantaneously.

“That’s amazing!” Derek’s voice is still low and raspy despite being on speaker and held by the microphone so Stiles relays the messages. “Thank you so much for all the love you’ve shown me! I love you all too!”

Stiles laughs, he can’t help it. For all that Derek always grumbled about SDCC and the large crowds and barely being able to breathe, he loved talking to his fans and genuinely being able to connect with them.

“Alright, we’ll let you sleep - sorry we woke you up!” Scott laughs, leaning towards Stiles and the phone. “Alright Derbear, good night! I love you!” He croons, smirking at Stiles who rolls his eyes good-naturedly at Scott.

“Love you, bro,” Derek returns, laughing.

“Love you,” Stiles says into the phone quickly, face reddening when everyone in the audience begins to  _awww_  and it only makes him flush more when Derek repeats it back to him in a soft, fond voice. Handing Scott’s phone back to him, Stiles grins to himself.

Yeah, it’s times like this where he  _still_  can’t believe his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at: [tumblr](http://hales-republic.tumblr.com) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/allhalethekings). 
> 
> Send me prompts, flail with me over Hoechlin's eyes, let's be friends - the whole shebang.


End file.
